


six of crows group chat au?

by hanafuyu



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: BUT I LOVE THEM, Multi, Texting, dirtyhandsss, group chat au, they’re all idiots, this is old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 08:45:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19081552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanafuyu/pseuds/hanafuyu
Summary: basically the title. that is all.chaos ensues. (rated teen for swearing)





	six of crows group chat au?

**Author's Note:**

> since this is 4 months old i will most likely not be updating this again, but i might if it gets enough attention who knows ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> anyways enjoy this, whatever it is

Givemewaffles added dirtyhands, slashy, wyvil, bangimbi, and wolfyboy

Givemewaffles: eyyyy wassup

Slashy: wow hi nina, you sure you’re not drunk

Givemewaffles: yea lmao

Wolfyboy: Nina please don’t do anything bad

Bangimbi: ok cool but the question of the day is if kaz will kill us for this

Wyvil: i don’t wanna find out

Dirtyhands: What are you all doing?

Bangimbi: k bye

Slashy: oh hey kaz nice of you to join us

Dirtyhands: Hi Inej, why are we all in a group chat

Bangimbi: wylan prepare the smoke bombs for our escape

Wyvil: that’s not how they work jes

Wolfyboy: I just want to die peacefully, see you all in hell

Bangimbi: peace out broski

Givemewaffles: matthias that’s rude how dare u. we’re already in hell

Wolfyboy: Let me live

Dirtyhands: Nina see me please

Givemewaffles: shit bois, see you on the other side

Wyvil: please don’t swear

Bangimbi: yeah he’s too innocent for us, he hasn’t seen the dangers of words

Wyvil: shut up

Slashy: kaz is gonna beat her ass

Wolfyboy: Well at least I loved her

Bangimbi: take notes wylan, that’s what our relationship should be like

Wyvil: great

Slashy: you guys do realise we’re all in the same room, right

Bangimbi: yes, of course

Wyvil: jESPER

Wolfyboy: That was a whole ass screech i just heard

Slashy: damn

Bangimbi: ? 🤔

Givemewaffles: lmao i heard that

Wolfyboy: Are you alive

Slashy: she’s probably just getting her eye torn out, nothing much

Dirtyhands: Hilarious. Alright, you guys just don’t kill each other and we’ll be fine.

Wyvil: okay im still shaken

Givemewaffles: the better word is ‘shook’, my friend

Wyvil: what. that’s not even- forget it

Bangimbi: he’s shooketh to the core

Slashy: too shook


End file.
